One Heart
by Mrs. Rempong
Summary: AU Dramione. Hermione Jean Granger, seorang gadis berasal dari Paris, bekerja di sebuah Manor di London sebagai pelayan. Namun, suatu kejadian membuatnya tidak lagi menjadi seorang pelayan. Apakah itu? Prolog. RnR, please?


**One heart ****© RemponnngAs**

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**Chapter 1 : Ice Blue Eyes**

**AU Dramione **

Puluhan kali aku telah membuka lipatan perkamen yang berada di tanganku saat ini. Mataku tetap menyaksikannya dengan resah. Ribuan tulisan itu masih tercetak jelas di perkamen usang ini. Perasaan itu tak kunjung hilang setiap aku melihatnya. Tulisan-tulisan indah yang sudah familiar di pikiranku. Memiliki makna sulit meskipun, aku telah mengerti sepenuhnya. Aku kembali membukanya dan membacanya sekali lagi.

Huruf-huruf itu membuatku pusing. Namun, bisa membuat mata tertarik melihat ukiran tangan si pembuatnya. Lagi-lagi aku mendesah, membiarkan perasaan itu menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Cahaya temaram dari lampu minyak ini masih setia membiarkan aku membaca surat itu dengan sinarnya. Samar-samar ku raba permukaan perkamen ini dengan jari-jariku yang kotor. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku merasakan setiap ungkapan yang di torehkan. Dan lagi-lagi… sosok itu semakin kuat di pikiranku. Secepatnya ku tepis bayangannya dari pikiranku.

Ku perhatikan sinar bulan yang telah lama menggantung di atas langit. Memancarkan sinar keperakannya yang cantik. Namun, tetap tidak dapat membuat sang bintang berpikir ulang untuk menemaninya. Malam ini sangat gelap, sunyi dan dingin. Lampu-lampu perumahan di sekitar sini telah lama di matikan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memasuki kamarku yang sudah di penuhi dengkuran Ginny. Aku tersenyum saat aku kembali mengingat kenangan itu. Di latar belakangi lampu-lampu jalanan yang redup, seulas senyum itu mengembang–menghangatkan rasa beku di wajahku.

Aku memijit pelipisku dengan kesal. Kepalaku terasa berat malam ini. Begitupun juga dengan kedua mataku yang ku pasksa terjaga untuk membaca selembar perkamen tanpa nama pengirimnya ini. Meskipun , tanpa nama, aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini. Cukup dengan inisial yang familiar, sepertinya aku sudah cukup tahu. Ketiga huruf yang menggambarkan seseorang sekilas saja sudah membuat bibirku sedikit tertarik. Cepat-cepat ku biarkan tanganku kembali melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke laci meja belajarku lalu, menguncinya. _'Sudah cukup, kau tak boleh membiarkannya kembali teringat di pikiranmu.'_ Batinku.

Ku tiup minyak lampu yang sedari tadi menemaniku itu dengan segera. Dan seketika itu juga kamarku telah gelap seperti biasanya. Ku sibak selimut tempat tidurku dan telah terlelap setelah menyentuh ranjang. Dan melepaskan kenangan itu menari-menari dalam mimpiku. Lagi.

Seberkas sinar memaksaku untuk membuka kedua mataku. Aku menguap lebar dan membiarkan tubuhku bangun dari ranjang yang seperti lantai ini. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang retak saat aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Aku mengeluh singkat merasakan dinginnya pagi ini. _'Pasti masih subuh.' _Batinku. Tentu saja, setelah aku melirik jam weker di sebelahku yang masih menepatkan pukul lima pagi sekarang ini.

Kakiku seolah tersetrum merasakan dinginnya lantai kayu ini. Ku lirik Ginny yang tak jauh berada di seberang tempat tidurku masih tertidur lelap. Rambut merah terangnya menyembul di balik selimutnya. Ia pasti sangat kelelahan setelah kemarin malam ia harus menemani Nyonya berbelanja di pusat London. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, mengingat saat aku juga pernah menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi kecil yang tersedia. Merasakan dinginnya air yang membasahi tubuhku serta wajahku. Sedikit menggeram merasakan bagaimana air dingin itu seolah menusuk punggungku. Aku mengerjapkan mata saat merasa air memasuki kedua mataku. Sengaja aku mendongak – melihat pantulan wajahku yang pucat dari cermin kamar mandi. Sedikit terkesiap melihat wajahku yang sedikit berbeda setelah lama aku jarang melihat diriku sendiri.

Aku setuju jika seseorang mengatakan aku terlihat seperti hantu. Wajahku sangat mengerikan. Kulitku semakin pucat setelah aku pindah ke Manor ini. Samar-samar aku juga dapat melihat lengkungan hitam di bawah mataku. Tulang pipiku juga dapat terlihat jelas di wajahku. Sepertinya aku harus perlu banyak makan saat sarapan nanti. Aku mengeluh saat menyadari jika ucapan Ginny memang benar. Ia pernah mencibirku jika berat badanku semakin mengurang ketika aku tengah mengenakan seragam pelayanku.

Ku kenakan seragam pelayanku dan mengeringkan rambutku yang basah lalu, menyanggulnya seperti biasa. Ku dengar teriakan kecil dari kamar yang membuatku meletakkan penjepit rambutku di wastafel. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ginny?

"Sial! Sakit sekali… Ugh!" Umpat Ginny yang meringis kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya.

Ku naikkan alisku, tak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Gin?" Tanyaku masih di ambang pintu.

"Kejedot dinding." Jawab Ginny singkat dan segera melewatiku begitu saja memasuki kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin mendengar tawaku saat mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk masuk kamar mandi.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan, Gin!" Teriakku sambil tetap tertawa.

"Diam kau, Hermione!" Bentaknya dari dalam yang semakin membuat ku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Masih sambil tertawa, ku kenakan celemek putih bersih yang telah lama ku gunakan di Manor ini. Juga jam tangan mungil dari Paris yang di hadiahkan oleh Mum dan menyembunyikannya di dalam kerah bajuku. Agar tidak mencolok perhatian Barnie si anjing pemilik Manor ketika melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya. Aku mendengus saat mengingat Barnie mengejarku ketika aku memakainya saat bekerja.

Ku lihat jarum pendek telah tertuju pada waktu setengah enam pagi. Aku yakin jika semua pelayan telah bekerja sesuai pekerjaan mereka di Manor ini.

"Cepatlah, Gin! Sebentar lagi sudah jam enam." Teriakku lagi seraya melenggang keluar dari kamar dan tak lagi mendengar sahutan Ginny samar-samar.

Ku langkahkan kakiku di antara tangga yang terbuat dari kayu ini. Aku dapat mencium aroma sup dari dapur yang berdekatan dengan kamar kami. Membuat perutku sedikit meraung karena kemarin aku hanya makan siang. Masakan Hillary tentunya sangat lezat untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tidak salah jika Nyonya memperkerjakannya. '_Baiklah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya sarapan sup dengan beberapa roti sebentar.' _Batinku memasuki dapur yang telah di sambut bunyi alat-alat masak beradu.

Ku naikkan alisku saat melihat bertapa gaduhnya dapur saat ini. Sepertinya Hillary dan rekan-rekannya akan masak banyak hari ini. Mungkin ada pemberitahuan mendadak dari Mr. Boris jika ada tamu luar yang datang untuk menginap. Aku mendesah lega karena kemarin aku sudah lembur membersihkan ruang tamu bersama Penelope, juga tangga utama. Mungkin Jeremy tidak akan memanggilku untuk membersihkan ruang tamu lagi. Ayolah, aku mengenal Jeremy yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan setumpuk debu kecil jika kemarin kita telah membersihkannya.

Aku melihat Frances melewatiku dengan membawa nampan menuju tong sampah. Iseng aku mengikutinya yang berlari terbirit-birit. Pasti ia di marahin oleh Hillary.

"Frances!" Sapaku saat ia sedang membuang irisan kol busuk. Ia melihatku dengan dua bola mata biru cerahnya yang indah. Ia memang cantik di antara pelayan di sini, tapi sayangnya ia sangat kikuk.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hermione. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak membereskan ruang tamu?" Tanyanya ramah seraya tersenyum.

"Pagi, Frances. Aku sudah membereskannya kemarin. Aku yakin Jeremy tidak akan cerewet lagi dengan pekerjaanku."

Frances terkikik. "Memang seharusnya seperti itu."

"Kau kena marah Hillary ya?"

"Yeah, seperti biasa. Kita sedang masak besar-besaran karena akan ada tamu yang datang. Ugh, itu membuatku sangat kesal." Gerutu Frances yang mengelap tangannya di celemek yang sudah kotor.

"Benarkan? Sepertinya penting sekali. Tidak seperti Keluarga Goyle yang datang tahun lalu." Ucapku yang merasa penasaran. "Memangnya siapa yang datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang di katakan Mr. Boris tadi. Aku terlalu mengantuk karena di bangun jam 5 pagi. Tahu-tahu aku sudah di seret untuk mengiris kol yang aku tidak tahu kalau sudah busuk." Jawab Frances. "Kau tanya dengan Hillary saja. Ia yang sepenuhnya mendengar." Tambahnya tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya. "Trims, Frances. Aku akan mencari Hillary kalau begitu."

"Ia berada di ruangan sayuran, Hermione." Ucapnya yang sayup-sayup menghilang dari pendengaranku ketika aku telah memasuki sekumpulan pemasak yang sedang sibuk berlalu lalang.

Sebenarnya siapa yang datang? Ugh, rasa penasaranku muncul lagi. Mungkin Hillary akan bosan mendengar deretan pertanyaanku. Aku harap tamu ini bukanlah tamu yang begitu menyebalkan seperti Keluarga Goyle yang sok itu. Meskipun, aku tahu keluarga Nyonya ini sangat kaya dan pamer atas kekayaannya, aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya. Bukan aku iri, tapi ayolah pendapatku ini normal, kan?

Aku melihat Hillary yang sedang menutup ruang sayuran dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambut cokelatnya yang sudah sedikit beruban mencuat-cuat di sanggulannya. Aku segera menghampirinya yang saat itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat pencucian.

"Hillary!" Teriakku melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Ia melihatku dengan menaikkan alis tipisnya. Aku heran dengan gossip tentang Hillary yang kurang pendengaran. Menurutku ia normal-normal saja kok.

"Kenapa kalian sangat sibuk sekali? Ku dengar ada tamu ya? Siapa?" Tanyaku tanpa aba-aba.

"Tahan dulu, Hermione."

"Ugh, ya. Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku memutar bola mata.

"Ya, pagi ini Keluarga Malfoy akan di datangi tamu luar." Jawab Hillary menaikkan bahunya.

"Benarkah? Apa itu tamu penting?"

Kini Hillary yang memutar bola matanya. "Selalu nada terkejut, Hermione. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir, okay? Aku harus mencuci sayuran-sayuran ini." Ucap Hillary. "Ya, ini tamu penting seperti yang di katakan Henry si Boris itu."

"Siapa tep–?"

"Hermione, ini pertanyaan terakhir, okay? Sekarang aku harus pergi. Jika kau ingin sarapan, kau bisa memanggil Noah." Ucap Hillary yang kemudian pergi dengan baskom kayu yang berisi sayuran-sayuran segar.

Aku mendengus melihat kepergian Hillary yang begitu saja. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan datang? Ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Apa perlu aku menanyakan dengan orang lain lagi? Baiklah, kenapa sekarang aku terdengar ingin tahu? Ginny benar saat ia menilaiku ingin tahu urusan orang.

**TBC**

**A/N : Fic Dramione lagi.. Hahh.. Indahnya duniaa.. Preet.. First fic AU Dramione nih.. RnR yaa, kritik dan saran jugaa.. *banyakmaunyadihajar* hehehe.. Tunggu cerita selanjutnyaa, Readers.. **


End file.
